


Peach

by AyashiTetsuko132



Series: AyashiTetsuko132's Muggle AU Series - Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Daddy Kink, F/M, Nudity, Remadora, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyashiTetsuko132/pseuds/AyashiTetsuko132
Summary: There is no middle ground. Either she is going to help him stay young --or break his bones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of Remadora smuts, including what happened when she invited him to her flat after the reunion show 😉
> 
> Featuring events at different stages of their relationship.
> 
> Something light and fun before we move on to the next stage in this series *evil laugh*

Back with the film night at Grimmauld Place.

Tonks was done with the tour with her band to Japan, which means that she can resume joining her fiancé and his best friend at their regular binge-watching session.

They were all sitting at different spots in the sitting room: Black on his favourite armchair, with a large bowl of popcorn for himself; his godson Harry on the floor, with fluffy pillows all around him; while the couple shared a blanket on the sofa.

Tonks was pointing out how Lupin and Black are going to be related as soon as they got married.

"But to be honest, I don't know how it's going to work," she concluded. "My mother is basically out of the family."

Harry turned his head to face her. "How come?"

"She eloped!" Tonks shrugged.

"What!?"

"Yeah, I remembered that. Vaguely. My dear mother said something about 'Aunt Andy is no longer with us.' Thought she died," Black chipped in.

"They still don't talk to this day," Tonks added.

"That's why I didn't recognise her as my cousin when we worked together," Black pointed out.

"Ah. Okay," Harry muttered.

Black turned towards Lupin and threw a piece of popcorn on him. The man grunted; as a revenge, he threw a pillow to his best friend.

"So, when can we expect a wedding invitation?" Black asked, adding the pillow into the pile he was using. "Need to get my suit ready. Gotta look great for the ladies, no?"

"Yeah, Remus, when?" Tonks jumped in, tightening her hug on him with twinkling eyes.

"We'll talk soon," Lupin replied lazily, not taking his eyes off the television screen. "Not in a hurry."

"When, Remus?" Tonks forced in, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "When?"

She kept on bombarding him about their wedding date while showering him with kisses. "When? When?"

"Close your eyes, Harry," Black ordered. "This is not for you to see."

"I'm sixteen."

"Exactly."

Tonks kept on giggling and attacking Lupin with kisses ("I'll stop when you give me a date!") while the man struggled to get away from it. 

Blushing, he eventually pulled the blanket to cover her face, preventing her from making another move. 

For a moment, he breathed a sigh of relief as he was finally able to enjoy the film. But a second later, his eyes widened in a mixture of horror --and enjoyment.

Underneath the blanket, he could feel her fingers tracing his thigh. 

As it reached the start of his leg, he thought she was going to stop. But instead, he heard a soft giggle. He ended up having to hold his breath as he felt the fingers on his crotch, tracing and occasionally, grasping.

It had become so unbearable that the man just had to get up and leave the room. "Toilet break. Don't wait for me."

With a quizzical look in her eyes, Tonks turned around to follow her fiancé's move. She noticed that he stopped for a moment at the entrance.

His gaze was dark and serious when it met hers and he silently mouthed some words to her.

But she knew exactly what that meant.

"I'm getting water." She threw the blanket away.

Black could only roll his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Don't spill anything."

\--

"You've been a bad, bad girl."

As soon as the door to the restroom on the first floor near the kitchen was locked, he pushed her towards the wall --and made sure that she can never escape. One of his hands was holding on to the wall near her face while the other was on her waist, securing his dominance over her.

But she showed no regrets. Instead, she stuck out her tongue playfully. "I'm sorry, daddy."

He shook his head. "That's not enough."

The woman pouted. "Why?"

Before he gave his answer, Lupin leaned closer to his fiancée, tracing her neck with kisses, making her gasps for breath.

He stopped to make another eye contact with her --and even she knew not to play around with him. 

"Make amend."

"How?" She faked an angelic, innocent look on her face.

Instead of answering with words, he let his kiss give the answer. Forcing her towards the wall, he traced her curves --hips, chest, even between her legs-- and took delight in her pleading.

"Please …"

She loved it when he was dominating like this.

"Come again?"

"Please, daddy," she gasped. "Let me make amend."

"Good girl." He kissed her forehead. "Search his medicine box. There's gotta be something."

Nodding excitedly like a child, Tonks ran to check out the medicine cabinet on top of the sink. And Lupin was right; she found a box of protection in there. "Whiskey-flavoured! Sirius, you naughty boy."

She turned and her blood rushed when she found him standing there, leaning on the wall, while he unzipped his trousers.

Biting her lips, she moved forward to help him. Before she put the rubber on, she tested by giving his a lick, giggling as he gasped in surprise. But once everything was ready, she took it in, making sure to keep eye contact with him.

His hand found a way to grasp her short hair as he struggled to keep his voice down. 

At some point, he asked her to stop. 

"What's the matter?"

"That's enough." He pulled her up before making the move to uplift her spring dress. "Now bend over."

The couple continued, making no effort to tone their voice down though there was a moment when Lupin thought someone was walking outside of the restroom --and had to cover his fiancée's mouth with a hand.

\--

"Baby, please don't do that again."

Lupin found himself sprawled on the toilet bowl, too exhausted to stand up. His trousers had been fixed but his shirt and belt were all over the place; the man was still too overwhelmed to mind about them.

The powerful and domineering stance that he displayed earlier had completely gone. Instead, he was staring at Tonks with a pleading look in his eyes.

The wolf had turned into a puppy.

"What, no more sex!? But we're just going to get married!"

Her pink lipstick was still smudged and her dress was halfway done, but the woman immediately ran towards her man's direction.

"No! Not that!" Lupin stomped exasperatingly. "Don't tease me when we're in public … you know I can't handle that. My thighs are sensitive! Let alone …"

He sighed. "You know."

Tonks giggled. "Yeah, they're indeed sensitive. That's why they're my favourite."

"Dora …"

Once she was done buttoning up her dress, Tonks leaned towards the mirror over the sink to fix her lipstick. She then turned back towards her man. "Alright. Not in my public places. I promise."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lupin got up and fixed his shirt. 

He thought the problem was solved, but he really should have been more detailed in defining public places with his fiancée.

For the next weekend, when they were having dinner at her parents' home, Lupin found her fingers tracing his thighs again, under the dining table.


	2. Chapter 2

Before they move in together, Lupin and Tonks used to only be able to meet on weekends. 

Tonks worked a double shift and would often take in graphic designing gigs when she was not too busy with her band. Meanwhile, being a teacher did not mean that Lupin can go home at the same time as his students. There was always something to do that forced him to stay in school.

This was why on weekdays, before they go to bed, the couple would find themselves glued to their phone. Talking or sending texts to each other.

_ Sleeping alone sucks :( _

Lupin was laying on his stomach in the master bedroom of 394 Wolfsbane Drive when the message came in. He was reading a book before sleep, with his smartphone within reach.

_ If u r here Im gonna snuggle up to ur arm n sleep there _ , a second message followed. He smiled at it.

_ Only 2 more days _ , he typed.  _ And I miss you too. Miss hearing you talk in your sleep LOL. _

Lupin continued on reading as he waited for a reply. But when a new message came in, he was so shocked that he dropped his phone.

The reply was of a picture of Tonks laying on a bed that Lupin recognised as hers, with a red and yellow striped bed sheet. Her jaw was the only part of her face that could be seen in the picture, and she was also covered by a duvet from below the waist.

But apart from that, she was completely naked with one hand holding the phone and the other resting near her face.

_ Holy shit. _

_ HAHAHA _

_ What are you doing?? _

_ miss them? ;) _

Running out of words to type, Lupin felt like screaming to the phone, that missing would be an understatement. Every night, in his sleep, he would think of all the things that he had done on those particular body parts --and what he would like to do next.

Even then a funny sensation began growing between his legs.

_ Like crazy.  _

_ ;) I miss ur hand on them _

Lupin groaned. Without realising it, he was already turning himself around to lay on his back. For this position was more comfortable for what he was about to do.

_ What do you miss abt my hands? _

_ Their skills. N how they slowly rubbed against … ;) _

_ Well I'm a musician, love _

Closing his eyes, the man thought of how he usually does it to her. And the next thing he knew, his left hand started to reach out inside his boxer shorts.

_ Yup. N a damn good 1 ;) Touching them now. Wishing it's u. _

His hand had found its way into his centre now.

Another picture came into his phone, showcasing a close-up image of a face he knew too well. Her head was on a pillow, her short, pink hair was messy. Yet the way she bit her lip made his blood rushed.

_ Touch yourself, Remus.  _

_ Yeah. Doing now. _

_ Think of me _

A third picture came in, forcing Lupin to drop his phone and add extra speed to his movements. For it showed the woman's naked thighs, with her hand placed strategically between them, doing almost nothing to cover her most private part.

_ I'm completely naked now. Think of what u can do _

Lupin felt like he was going to die.

_ Damn. I miss her _

_Rly?_

_Yeah. She's so warm and tight. And pretty. Like the owner_.

_ Lol. I feel like riding u, Remus _

_ Pls. Do anything you want. I'm yours _

He was going to wait for the girl to reply, but decided against it. Instead, he kicked his blanket away, pull down his boxer shorts, and --he was going to hate himself after this-- take a picture of his arousal.

_ You make me hard, Dora. _

He felt as dumb as his teenage students, but his head was too fuzzy to think straight --and his lust seemed to have a mind of its own.

She replied with a string of heart emoji.  _ I miss him! _

_ Ride him. Feel him inside you. _

More heart emoji.

_ You like him? _

_ I LOVE HIM _

What came next was a voice note, a recording of a gasping and moaning sound that he was so familiar with. Occasionally the voice would scream --and Lupin found it hard to hold anymore.

Throwing the phone away, he went deep into his blanket as his hand made rapid movements. Gasping for breath, at some point he even turned to his side, feeling an explosion coming in as he reached new heights with every stroke.

A new message came in.

_ I just came. R u still there?  _

He stroke faster. Just a little more …

_ Remus? _

The man bit his lip as he let out white fluid into his hands, his mind filled with images of her writhing and screaming on top of his body. 

Closing his eyes, he tried to catch his breath, but he knew that it would be a while until he calmed down. He knew that he had to wash his hands clean. Before sleep took over his body.

But before that, there was a picture that he needed to take.

_ Look what you made do. _


	3. Chapter 3

Lupin had been wanting to say it forever. But the man waited until the project ended, as he wanted to keep things professional between them.

In the past five months, ever since Tonks agreed to fill in the drummer position in his old band's reunion show, they had been meeting regularly on Saturdays for rehearsals. It would usually be followed by dinner, but sometimes Black would make excuses to not join them.

For he had noticed how Lupin could never take his eyes off the girl. He also noticed that one day Lupin showed up to rehearsal with slicked back hair; when Tonks told him that he looked "absolutely gorgeous" that way, he never got back to his old style again.

Black was also aware of how Tonks had been stealing moments to tap Lupin's shoulders or pinch his arms during their interactions. And how she would sometimes leaned in to whisper something in his ears, as if they were both conspiring against the world.

Outside of band practice, the two would talk over the phone all night long, about anything from their day to their favourite bands. As if they were two teenagers in love. 

This is why, that night, on the way back home from the show, their kiss in the taxi came out as no surprise for Lupin.

What he did not expect was the invitation that followed --to spend the night together in her flat.

"Sorry, it's messy." 

As soon as the door was closed, Tonks scurried around the room to pick things up from where they did not belong.

Seeing her in panic, Lupin tapped her shoulder gently, reminding her that he had seen worse. And this was not a lie.

"Still …," the girl sighed. 

Dropping his rucksack near the sofa, he gave her the most assuring smile he could muster. "Seriously. Don't worry."

"Okay ...," Tonks muttered, putting things back where she found them. "Alright, so ... hot chocolate? I'll make you my special recipe!"

"Sure. Thanks."

Lupin got himself settled on the sofa as the girl dashed off to the kitchen. He took a moment to take in his surroundings: The movie posters on the walls, the colourful bean bags scattered on the floor. That was when he noticed that there were two bedrooms in the flat. 

"Is your flatmate in?" He shouted towards the kitchen.

"No … she's a stewardess. Rarely home."

Such great timing then.

Getting up from the sofa, Lupin walked towards the kitchen, where he found Tonks standing in front of the stove, stirring what seemed to be a pot of hot chocolate.

Even with her candy-coloured hair and wild piercings, and the comical way she bit her lips as she worked, there was something oddly maternal --and peaceful-- about her.

Leaning by the entrance, Lupin smiled to himself. 

"So, what's in the secret recipe?"

"Nothing illegal."

"But is it dangerous?"

"Of course."

"Is it going to, uh … bewitch me into falling in love with you?"

"We don't need that."

The girl turned towards him and winked.

"Damn," he chuckled.

Feeling like being stripped off, Lupin bowed his head down. He chose to say nothing until Tonks was done with the liquid in the pan; pouring them into two cups, she handed one to Lupin's hand.

The cups clinked when they used it for a toast.

The drink was still too hot, so Tonks put hers down on the countertop before she climbed to sit on it. Instinctively, Lupin edged himself closer towards her.

"So … since when?" She picked her cup again.

Lupin laughed. He took a glimpse inside his cup as if he would find the answer there. "Well. That moment on the bus …"

"But that's embarrassing! I didn't look very great then!"

"Still great enough to make me fall for you."

Tonks squealed. He pinched his shoulders happily.

"Now. How about you? Since when?" Lupin took a careful sip once his laughter had died down.

"Well … I've always admired you, that's a fact. But I started to see you differently after … you know."

"Our first dinner?"

"Yeah. I mean … at first, I pitied you, but …," the girl tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You don't need my pity. You're very, very strong. And … I guess I like you because of that."

"Even though I'm too old for you?"

"What? No! I'm not fifteen."

He chuckled again, but it faded as soon as it began. "And how about … you know. My condition."

The girl lifted her shoulders nonchalantly. "So?Everybody will get sick and die."

"I happen to get there a little sooner."

Tonks gulped down her drink.

"Still ..." Wiping her lips clean, she put her cup back on the countertop. "And if you're talking about …"

"About …?"

"Well. FYI. I'm not on any birth control," she announced. "We'll need to use it regardless."

For the next moment, he could only stare back at her, particularly on how she swung her feet and lifted her shoulders, as if she did not have a care in the world --and that glint in her eyes meant that she was serious about all this.

While Lupin continued to consider her answer, the girl jumped down and stretched her back. 

"I feel like a shower!"

"Great idea."

"Yeah."

She turned towards him with her hands on her waist.

"Let's go and save water then."

\---

In the next minute, Lupin found himself standing by the bathroom's door, staring wordlessly at the sight he had the privilege of seeing.

First, she turned the faucet to wait for the water to warm up. Then, she took off her torn jeans to reveal a massive, colourful tattoo of a jackrabbit playing around berries and plants on her left thigh. 

So that is where the other tattoo is, Lupin thought. She had hinted about having two during their past conversations but refused to say exactly where. 

After throwing her jeans to the laundry basket, with her back facing him, Tonks took off the black top that she had been wearing, followed by the sports bra of same colour.

Lupin held his breath. Staring back at him was another tattoo of a large wolf's head, covering almost half of her naked back. Unlike the rabbit, the wolf was drawn in black and grey ink, and Lupin was able to see a glimpse of its upper part whenever she wore a singlet top. 

But he had no idea it was _ that _ big. How painful it was to make? That girl certainly has a very …

"Remus?"

Oh.

"Y-yes?"

Lupin was so distracted that he just realised that Tonks had taken everything off. 

Everything.

"Are you alright there?" 

She was drawing the shower curtain open with her other hand covering her breasts. But she made no effort to cover herself from below the waist --and Lupin had no nerve to drag his gaze there. 

"Ah. Oh! Sorry." He hurriedly took off his T-shirt. "Go ahead. Don't wait."

"Okay."

She disappeared into the shower. Feeling a surge of panic, Lupin turned towards the mirror over the sink and found himself staring back. 

He was blushing like a virgin, completely baffled (and impressed) by how comfortable she was in this situation. 

But he had to pick himself up. He knew this was coming, and more importantly, he _wanted_ this. Time to stop running away from his own source of happiness. So he took off the rest of his clothes and got on the shower.

"S-sorry for that."

She was standing under flowing warm water, and it looked like she just started to get herself wet. But the girl swung herself around when she noticed him getting in. 

Her gaze wandered from his eyes to his abdomen to his private, and she did not hide her excitement upon seeing it. Muttering something, her smile only faded a bit when she caught sight of the self-harming scars on his wrists and legs. But as soon as she was back into his eyes again, her smile was welcoming --and assuring.

"You look great."

"Thanks … you too."

For a moment, they just stood there under the shower of hot water. Staring into each other. Expecting time to stop running.

Lupin felt the need to say something.

"I … uh … been a while since … you know. I'm being intimate with … someone."

She was also going to speak her mind but chose to smile instead. The girl then took a step forward and reached out to touch his face.

"Don't worry. You're safe with me."

Lupin felt like he had turned into water --his very existence gravitated towards her as it flows through cracks and surfaces.

With this newfound courage, he pulled her into his hug --and they kissed.

Slowly, deeply. Passionately. Like they have never been kissed before.

As their lips met, so was their skin. His scars with her tattoos. Her smooth cheek met his stubble. She stared in adoration when she traced his chest. He let out a cheeky grin as he grabbed her behind, slapping it as they laughed.

"Let's get you all cleaned up."

He made her turn around before he reached for a bottle of shower gel. First, he rubbed her back clean, then he moved to her arms ("It tickles!"). But when he got into her stomach, he began to slow down. 

The man took a step to get closer to the girl, so close that she should be able to feel his skin (and arousal) on her. Then he carefully moved his hand up and stopped as it nears her breasts.

"May I?" 

"Please …"

The girl gasped in ecstasy as he began his work there. Encouraged by her excitement, he leaned down to kiss her neck, attempting to leave some marks on it. She made a whimpering sound before she reached out for his face, and he kissed her lips from behind.

The girl then forced to turn herself around. "I want you …"

She groped him to kiss as their hands were slippery with soap, but every kiss only made them moan harder. She then brought her kisses to all over his skin: From his shoulders to his chest, his abdomen to his thighs (he screamed at this). 

Kneeling, she bit her lip excitedly. 

Lupin tried to hold onto to the walls, even though he felt like dying. He was just about to say something when the girl licked the water off his arousal; she giggled at his breathless scream. 

She played around with her lips, tongue, and hand until he decided that he wanted her to have it.

"We haven't done your legs."

So he lathered soap in his hands again, asked her to stand up, and explored her hips and thighs. Pretending to be shy, the girl brought her legs shut.

"No …" but her eyes screamed yes.

"Sweetheart ..."

The girl then opened her legs, giving just enough space for his hands to slip in. 

When his finger found her pleasure centre, she screamed his name and scratched his skin as her body trembled in ecstasy.

\---

When Lupin opened his eyes in the morning, the first thing that he noticed was the fairy lights installed around the window in Tonks's bedroom.

Then the next things that he noticed were: That he was completely naked underneath the duvet and that there was a soft hand trailing his abdomen at the moment.

The man scratched his eyes.

"I had a nice dream," he mumbled.

"Oh yeah?"

He held her hand.

"Yeah. Went home with this beautiful girl. She had pink hair. We got into the shower, did some things …," he continued.

"Mm. Sounds fun."

"Indeed. Afterwards, we got so tired that we could only dry ourselves, brush our teeth … and jumped to bed. Right away. No clothes on." He turned to his side. "Best sleep I've had in years."

His smile grew when he found Tonks lying beside him. 

In the morning light, without any makeup on, he thought the girl was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in life. Her pink hair contrasted nicely with the black and white bedsheet, and she had the duvet up to her chest, exposing her arms and shoulders. There was this bright twinkle in her eyes.

"And how do you feel … waking up next to that girl?"

"The best."

He pulled her into a kiss. Afterwards, he just laid there, watching her with a dreamy look in his eyes, making her blush in embarrassment.

"What are you thinking about?" Tonks asked.

Lupin reached out to touch her face. He tried to adsorb every single detail in his memory; he even counted the number of piercings she has (at least five on one ear).

When he had had enough, he drew another deep breath. "You. You made me so happy last night."

The girl fixed her position. "Oh, I like that! Tell me more."

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Well, I also thought that … I want to take this seriously. You know. Us."

"It's not just a one-time thing," he added.

Tonks nodded, looking as if she finally got something figured out. "So that's why we cuddled afterwards!"

"Yes!"

The couple clapped their hands together as if they just won something.

"Because it's not just a one night stand!"

"Yay!"

The couple clapped some more. 

Once the excitement died down a bit, Tonks slowly made a move to get on top of her new man. His eyes widened at her action, especially when she turned into a sitting position, right on top of his abdomen. Exposing everything for him to see.

"So … does this mean … I can now introduce you as my boyfriend?"

Shrugging, Lupin laid his hands on her thighs, caressing them slowly. "I guess that's better than being known as your sugar daddy."

"Mm! Sugar daddy. I like it, though." She guided his hands towards her breasts.

For a moment, she closed her eyes in ecstasy, before finally lowering herself to whisper in his ear. "Perhaps I'm going to call you … daddy."

Upon hearing the moniker, Lupin grabbed a hold of his girl and turned their bodies around --so that he was then on top of her instead. He hungrily touched and tasted every part of her skin, as she kept on calling him with the new nickname, gasping with pleasure at his sudden dominance.

Even the man himself was surprised by how he reacted to word.

Perhaps he was drawn to being seen as a protective figure of the young woman lying under him. 

"Daddy …"

"Yes, my girl …"

"There's something we didn't get to do last night."

Ah, yes. Because he dropped his bag --thus his wallet-- near the sofa last night. Making it impossible for him to get the protection he needed in such a short time.

"Let me get that real quick."

"Please. I need you. Now."

He landed a kiss on her forehead. "As you wish."

As he got up, and sneaked out of her room with no clothes on, Lupin wondered if this new relationship is going to help him stay young --or break his bones sooner than it should.


End file.
